


Betting Men

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias and Peter have a weird relationship, Everybody wants Jon, Jail house gossip, M/M, Not that Jon knows that, Post Dark Matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Peter visits Elias in prison and expects some anger in letting Elias' Archivist climb into the coffin. Elias isn't disappointed at all.





	Betting Men

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough I wrote this before Dark Matters came out and it just confirmed a lot of what I suspected.

“You know Elias, I expected an angry… well, you don’t really get phone calls, do you?” Peter leaned against the wall in front of the cell. Elias has been looking up at the ceiling, gaze distant. He brought his eyes down to Peter, unsurprised at his presence, but of course he wouldn’t be.

“Mr. Lukas I have no idea what you mean.” Elias had that bland bureaucrat smile he liked to wear to board meetings. Peter rolled his eyes at him completely unimpressed. The manacles did take away some of the effect after all. 

“You’re not asking for funding now Elias. And although technically you have absolutely no power in the Magnus Institute I would have thought you’d be more angry about your Archivist.” 

The bland smile got a little brighter at the mention of Jon. It might be enough to make a man jealous if Peter Lukas was a man that needed anyone’s company but his own. 

“Do you think so?” Elias asked. “If you’re after a dressing down I thought Martin did a very good job of it.”

“For such a lonely creature he is certainly attached to  _ his  _ Archivist,” Peter pettily emphasised.

The little annoyed squint was all he was going to get, but it was a sweet victory. 

“Martin’s only skill is being so overlooked that--”

“You didn’t see him coming?”

“That’s nothing to crow about, especially as I had far more important things to deal with at the time. Frankly I hoped you’d get rid of him for me, I thought you might get along. It seems you’re not as seductive as you used to be.”

Peter scoffed at the deflection. “Please. I know you’re not very fond because he’s kept you from The Archivist's side, but before that I know that Martin was an offering to me to get on my good side because you knew you were going to end up here eventually. Getting your hands dirty in an archive full of people trained to see wasn’t the best plan you’ve ever come up with.” 

Elias waved his hand, tilted his head in agreement. “Yes well…”

“Getting so messy, just because you didn’t like Leitner.” 

“Not many people did.” 

“You especially though,” Peter rocked on his heels sussing it out. “Did you blame him for Gertrude? Did you worry he might corrupt your precious impressionable Jon? A pipe is pretty personal Elias, and slower than a gunshot wound.” 

“I’m satisfied with the outcome.” Elias, back to his smug looks when he had no good cards in his hand. Peter had to respect his poker face if nothing else. But then the game gets easier when you can see the opponent’s cards. 

There was a reason Elias wasn’t suited for the Web. As much as the man loved control he loved watching how things play out even more. If he had taken any sort of hands on approach with his current Archivist he’d probably have a better outcome, but he was determined to let Jon stumble through and into darkness.

“Well… I’m satisfied too truthfully.. After all if we’re to stop the Extinction I shall need the use of the Archives, and Martin.”

Elias made a ‘by all means’ gesture, his chains rattling. “A waste of time, but the Lonely do have a lot of time to kill.”

“You seem very pleased with yourself Elias, I’m not sure I like it. I expected at least a little fury about your Archivist climbing into Too Close I Cannot Breathe. I know how attached you are.”

“Why should I be angry? Jon did splendidly. He even dragged Detective Tonner out of the muck.” Elias looked very fond all of the sudden. “He’s getting stronger.” 

“Or luckier, which you know doesn’t last. I still haven’t really figured out what everyone sees in him.” 

Elias chuckled. “Everyone?”

“Martin I suppose is easy enough. He has a sad little determination to make everyone like him, which means he can never let himself be known. He can never be himself for fear he might offend another. Jon is not a man that easily trusts. His need to understand meant Martin’s deception set off alarms. His dislike meant Martin had to work more to hide pieces of himself. It’s why he’s so suited towards my people. He’s so very lonely, and he does it to himself.”

“But Jon can see through masks and deceptions,” Elias said. “He’s not fooled by Martin, he can see right through him, and when Martin told him a story he expected Jon wouldn’t believe, Jon believed him, because it was the truth.” Elias finished. “Of course for all he sees through things Jon can be stubbornly thick about personal feelings. So Martin has foolishly fallen in love with the wrong person. It’s a pattern in his life I doubt he’ll ever break.” 

Peter hummed. “It’s annoying, but I’m sure I can get around it. But what about you? And I heard gossip about the Distortion being intent on him. In fact, it’s living in the basement.”

Elias looked annoyed at that. “It doesn’t need a reason to be a thorn in my side. When it was Michael it was drawn to Jon because it was drawn back to the Archives, for revenge, or perhaps to watch our downfall. It was probably confused how dissimilar Jon is to Gertrude…” Elias still didn’t look happy.

“I heard it saved him from the Stranger, when even you couldn’t.” 

“Yes,” Elias admitted through gritted teeth, ah, a sore spot. “And it came through as something different ‘Helen.’ A former victim. Jon had been kind to her. Perhaps that’s enough for it. You should keep it away.”

“It’s a fine guard dog, especially when people line up at your doors to feed it. The Slaughterer has lost its teeth, the Detective leaves the nest too often, and Martin is unavailable. Someone has to keep the place free of pests. Your pet murderer has been… crushed, by her experience in Too Close I Cannot Breathe.” 

Elias rolled his eyes at him. Good. 

Peter grinned. “You didn’t pick very well with that lot.”

Elias shook his head. “They’re tools that can be cast aside when needed. They’re useful, but one day Jon won’t need them.” 

“Maybe it’s not everyone else. Maybe it’s you I don’t understand,” Peter scratched his beard. “Your Archivist is always getting himself into scrapes. And, I’ll admit. He has been gaining quite a lot of power at an accelerated rate. He’s already surpassed Gertrude, and she had almost half a century in your stacks, but he is either very stupid, or suicidally over confident. Two features I would expect you would not be keen on. I know you as a betting man Elias. One who cheats by peeking. And, for some reason, he’s the one you’re betting on to anoint you with the Watcher’s Crown.”

Elias smiled blissfully. “Yes.”

“Well, you’ll excuse me if I don’t. The Archivist is more likely to wreck your ritual than take part in it from what I’ve seen. You’ve left him at loose ends too often.” 

“You and I just have different managerial styles. You’re too hands on, Peter,” Elias countered. No more Mr. Lukas. That was better.

Peter smiled at him ironically. “You know, you’d be very sexy like this if you felt as alone as you really are Elias.”   
“Ah, but I’m never alone.”

Just for a moment Peter could feel the prickle of the Eye on him. He forced himself not to shiver. That was the pull with Elias. Exposure after extreme deprivation. The focus of Elias’ gaze was so strong  it hurt in a delicious sort of way. And the cold fog Peter formed blocked the Eye’s vision, cutting off that endless gaze. One day they might do more than flirt. One day one would overtake the other. He liked to imagine Elias in a lonely boat at sea, completely isolated. 

“Well, I should be getting back then. Enjoy watching your Archivists misadventures, Elias. I have the feeling they’re going to come to an end soon.” Peter turned to go.

“Twenty pounds?” Elias offered.

Peter slowly grinned. They were both betting men after all. “Twenty pounds.” 


End file.
